Souls Released
by Charm Mist
Summary: Who is Charm Mist. Her father says she is dangerous, but she appears harmless? Who killed her mother? Will she get revenge on those who killed her mom? read to find out. And What happened to Soul? Read to find that out too.
1. Intro: Meet Charm Mist

_**This is my first Soul Eater Fanfict. Please leave reviews :)**_

* * *

><p>Intro meet Charm Mist<p>

I am Charm Mist, a 15 year old girl that is going to attend the DWMA. I am a weapon, a long sword to be exact. My father works at the DWMA and is keeping an eye on me. Not sure why he needs to keep watch over me. I am going to school tomorrow to get a partner. Classes don't start until a week later though. I'll probably be the only person without a mister. The next day came to quickly. I got ready and my father met me downstairs. "Hey dad." I told him. "Hi Charm. Are you ready to go?" He asked. I nodded. We left the house together. When we got there, dad went off somewhere. I just walked over toward the piano. Dad taught me how to play when I was little. I would always play mom's favorite song. I sat at the bench, placed my hands over the keys and began to play her song.

"Hush my darling, you must never cry. For those who cry, their lives will be torn apart. Those little cuts won't hurt you. Only those with deep wounds cry. Hush my darling, you must never cry. For those who cry, they will never forget. The pain you feel is only brief. The thing you lost will always be remembered. Hush my darling, now your mother is gone. She wouldn't want to see you cry. Be strong  
>for her, and never forget. Hush my darling, you will see her again. Once you find the truth things will be clear."<p>

I was so into playing, I never noticed the room got silent. I had sung as I played, now I feel embarrassed. My father was standing by the door with tears in his eyes. I just stood there. Everyone was speechless. A girl with green eyes and tannish hair walked over to me. "That was a beautiful song." She said. I stared at her. I never really played in public and I never got compliments from my dad. "Thanks." I  
>said. I looked at the tag on her jacket. It said mister. "Do you have a mister yet?" She asked. I shook my head. "Then would you like to be my partner?" She asked. "Y-yes." I said nervously. She smile at me. Everyone had resumed their conversations. "I'm Maka Albarn. What's your name?" she asked as we walked over to the registration of teams. "I'm Charm Mist." I told her. "That's a nice name." She said. We got<br>registered and my dad walked over to us. I just wish he'd leave me alone. "Charm, I can't believe you played your mother's song in public. I am surprised, you usually have stage fright and are usually shy around others." He said. I glared at him. "Hello . How have you been?" Maka asked him. "I have been good." He replied. Someone was calling for him, so he left us. "You don't like your father do you?"  
>She asked. "No, he is almost always watching me. I have no idea why. He is to protective too. He never let me out of the house when I was younger." I told her. "Then why don't you go live with your mother?" She asked. "She's dead, a witch killed her long ago." I told her. "Oh...sorry. I didn't know. You could come live with me." She said. This is my chance to get away from my dad. "Sure." I said.<p>

We went to my house and I grabbed some of my clothes. We then walked to her house. She opened the door and let me in. A cat with a hat came up to us. "Glad your back Maka." The cat said. I just stared at it. "Hi Blair, thanks for the warm welcome." She replied. Maka looked at me. "This is Blair. She is a magical cat." She said to me. She lead me to a nice room. "This will be your room." She said as I walked into the room. I sat my stuff on my bed. "Thanks Maka." I told her with a smile. "Your welcome." She replied. Over the next week, Maka and I have got to know more about each other. About a day before classes start, my dad was knocking on the front door. Blair opened the door. "May I help you?" She asked. "Yea. I was wondering if Charm was here?" He asked. Maka walked over to the door. "Ah...what a nice surprise. Shall we talk outside Mr. Mist." Maka said. They both went outside and closed the door. Blair had turned back into her cat form. I sat on the couch and she jumped into my lap. I really love cats and despise dogs. I have always loved cats, ever since I could remember. Maka came back in after 15 minutes.

Maka Pov.  
>I left the house and closed the door behind me. "What do you need?" I asked. "I was just looking for Charm." He replied. "Why are you looking for her?" I asked curiously. "She is dangerous. She has<br>powers that no one has ever seen before in a weapon." He said. "I don't understand. You let your daughter attend the DWMA, even though she is dangerous. She doesn't seem dangerous. She has been here a week  
>and nothing has happened." I say confused. "I'll let her stay here, but if something does wrong. You must kill her." He said. "What kind of things should I watch for?" I asked. "When she is angry, or crying. You will know when she needs to be killed." He said as he walked away. I really didn't want to kill her. I just have to keep her calm, but that's hard when you fight those with bad souls and the witches. I thought about my last partner. It was all my fault that he was killed. I walked back into the house. "Hey Charm, why don't we practice our combat?" I asked. Blair jumped off her lap and Charm stood. She nodded.<p>

Charm Pov.  
>Maka had said combat practice. I have never really used my weapon form. The only time I turned into my weapon was the first time last year. We walked into the backyard. "Ok, turn into your weapon." Maka said. I tried to focus. I kept thinking transform. I finally turned into my sword. "Wow. I have never seen a sword design like this." Maka said. My blade was dark blue with a fire design. The handle was crimson and had a blue skull on it. The skull was placed where the metal began and the flame design looked like it was coming from the skulls head. Maka held me in both hands. She was preparing to leap at the straw dummy when my sword caught fire. She dropped me and the fire never seared the grass. "Charm, could you try to control that fire. Aim for the dummy." She said. I focused on the dummy and the flame left my blade and hit the dummy. Maka picked me up again. "Try not to use that unless we need it." She said. "Alright." I replied. She began her training. She slashed at the dummy. I think she may have used something like a sword before. Whenever I asked about her past she got quiet, so I stopped asking about her past. She may reveal her past on her own.<p> 


	2. Chapter 1:First Assignment and Concern

Chapter 1:First Assignment and Concern  
>Today was the first day of classes. I was very nervous. I really am shy around new people. "Come on Charm. You don't have to be nervous." Maka said to me. We were walking through the hallways when I heard someone yell Maka's name. We both turned. A boy and girl were walking toward us. "Hey Maka, long time no see. How have you been since...you know?" The boy asked. "I have been fine Blackstar. And how have you been Tsubaki?" She said with a slightly sad face. "I've been great. Blackstar and I have been training for a while. He is also learning how to be a better ninja too." Tsubaki replied. "Blackstar was looking at me. "Who's this with you Maka?" He asked. "This is Charm, my new partner." She said. "That's a nice name." Tsubaki said. "Thanks." I say shyly. "We'll see you guys later." Blackstar said as he dashed away. Tsubaki ran after him. Maka looked at me. "You'll get to know them better later. Blackstar is always in a rush." Maka said. We got to the classroom and sat down. I was really shaking in my seat. There so many people in here. I was deep in thought about my mom. Dad had told me many things about her. I never noticed the boy and two girls talking with Maka. Maka was shaking me slightly. "Charm, snap out of it. I want you to meet Death the Kid, Liz and Patty." She said as I came back. I looked at them. "Hello...I'm Charm Mist. It's a p-pleasure to meet you." I said very shyly. I couldn't believe I was in the same school as Death's son, Death the kid. "It's a pleasure to meet you too. You can call me Kid." He said as they sat behind us.<p>

Class began and the teacher wasn't here yet. "Oh no, he is doing this again." Maka said. The doors burst open and a guy on a chair fell to the ground. He got up and sat down in his chair. "Hello class, I am Professor Stein. Class will begin now." He said as he rolled over to the chalk board. He wasn't like any teacher I have seen. He wore a lab coat with stitches over it. He had a screw coming out of his head and a long stitch running down his face and under his left eye. We were taught the basics of what weapons and misters need to know about their soul wavelengths. He even tested some of our soul wavelengths. Maka's and mine were in perfect harmony. The class went on for about another hour. He had also talked about the bad souls or kishin eggs and how we have to collect them. I started to feel less scared as the day went on. I saw my dad every now and then, but he kept his distance. What had Maka told him? The school day had ended and we stood in front of a huge board with wood plates attached to it. "This is the request board. Anyone on this board is consuming to many souls and is on the brink of becoming a kishin. It is our job to hunt these souls. I'll pick an easy one for the first request." Maka said. She looked over the request and choose one. "This on is located in the city. Ready to go Charm?" She asked. I gave a quick nod, "Yea, lets do this." I was excited, my first mission. We left the academy and I turned into my weapon. Maka caught me and began to run to our destination.

The reports of the attacks were near the edge of the city. The sun and its creepy grin was setting. The moon and its creepy grin was rising up. Only a lamp lightly lit the dark alley. "Who exactly are we looking for?" I asked Maka as she looked around. "It's a guy wearing a mask over his head. How he turned Death City into his hunting ground sickens me. He will pay." She said as she got angry. We waited in silence for about an hour. She had hid me behind her back, so she looks unarmed. There were footsteps to our right. Maka's hand was tightly wrapped around my handle. The man walked over to us. He was wearing an odd green and blue mask. "Are you lost girl?" He asked. "No I'm not lost, I'm waiting for someone." She replied calmly. "Who?" The man asked. She opened her eyes and looked at him, pulled me out from behind her and pointed my blade at him. "You." She said. He began to run. Luckily he was a bit chubby and couldn't run very fast. My blade burst into flames. "I'll cut his route off." I said as I forced the flames in front of him. He was cornered by fire and us. Maka finished him quickly. His body imploded into his soul, which was red. Normal souls are blue. I went back to human form. "This soul is in the stage before kishin. Take it Charm." Maka said. I grabbed it. "What am I supposed to do with it?" I asked. "Right, you never experienced this. You eat it. Once we collect 99 of these bad souls and a witches soul, you'll become a death scythe. But the witches is always the hardest to get." She said. I looked at the red soul, then quickly ate it. It wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. We walked home together. "You're very good at hunting bad souls Maka." I tell her. "Thanks, I have had much practice." She said, then things got very quiet. We walked the rest of the way with only the sounds of night.

The next morning, Blair was in her cat form, jumping on my chest. "Come on Charm, you got to get up." She said. I was so tired. Last nights mission took a lot out of me. Especially that fire wall, it was hard to keep it standing. If I stop focusing on the flame, it disappears. I pulled myself out of bed, stretched, then put on clean clothes. I walked out of my room and into the kitchen. Maka was sitting at the table. "Good morning." She said. "Good morning." I replied. I sat at the table with her. "You seem a little slow today." Maka said. "Yea, keeping that fire wall up took a lot of my energy." I told her. She nodded then went to get me a plate of toast. I ate and felt much better. I needed food to regain my energy. I thanked her kindly. We walked toward the academy. We ran into Kid, Liz and Patty. "Hey Maka, I heard about your task yesterday. I also heard that Charm can control the fire that comes from her blade." Kid said. "Yea, but it was only an easy task. Charm hasn't done any of this before she came here." Maka said. "Yea, I never even turned into my weapon form until last year." I said. "It was dormant for that long?" Kid asked. I nodded. "That's not normal." Liz said. "Yea, why would it stay dormant for so many years? I'll look into that, I'm curious." Kid said as we walked into the academy. "So you completed your first task with Maka?" Blackstar asked me from behind. I slowly nodded. "Good job." Tsubaki said. "I never asked this before, but what kind of weapon are you?" He asked. "I'm a sword." I told him as I began to shake slightly. "Enough questions Blackstar, you're making Charm nervous." Maka said. "Why is she nervous?" He asked. "Because she hasn't been around anyone except her father for her whole life!" She told him. I'm glad she is trying to help, but I don't feel scared or nervous. I don't know why I'm shaking. "Maka, lets just go." I told her and walked out the doors into the sunlight. She followed me. "Why did you want to come outside?" She asked. "I don't know, but I feel that something is wrong. I wasn't nervous back there. I don't know what caused me to start shaking." I told her. She just stared at me. I sat down on the stairs. She just stood behind me. "I don't know what you told my dad, but whatever he told you must have been about me." I said out of the blue. I didn't feel like myself. I tried to stop talking, but I couldn't control myself. "He must have said to kill me if I get angry or start to cry right?" I asked as I turned to look at her. She looked shocked. I feel a presence that is not mine. I have felt it deep inside for as long as I could remember. But now it has surfaced. I yell out in my own mind, trying to fight back the presence. "Charm, you can't fight me. I have lived within you since you were born." A voice said to me. I thought about method my dad taught me. He never told me what they were. I tried one and the presence started to shrink. "No, you won't be able to control me forever." The voice said as the presence was as small as before. I could control my body again. Maka stilled looked shocked. "Charm, are you psychic or something?" She asked. I shook my head. "It wasn't me talking. Is that what my father told you to do?" I asked. She nodded. "Sorry Charm." She said as she looked toward the ground. "Don't worry about it. We honestly should be worried about that other thing." I told her. She nodded. We walked back into the academy and went straight to the library.

What kind of book should we look for. I think we should have someone help us. I looked around and saw Kid with a stack of books about, the delay of weapon form. I walked over to him. "Hey Kid, could you help Maka and I find a certain book?" I asked. "What are you looking for?" He asked. I told him about what happened outside. He set his book down. "That must be why your weapon form laid dormant for so long, to keep an evil spirit locked away. You must have been born with an evil spirit sleeping in you." He said. This brought shock to Maka's face and mine. "What kind spirit could force itself into another body?" Maka asked. "A witch can." He said as he looked at me. This shocked me more. A witch is living inside me? "Only a witch that is dying can transfer their soul into another and lay dormant while it regains strength. Once it gains its strength back, the witch will then try to take control of the body." He said. "The witch tried to take my body over already, but a method my dad taught me pushed her back down." I told him. "What did you do?" He asked. "I thought about my mom while I sat in a meditation type of position." I said. "Maybe that witch tried to early. Maybe she hasn't regain all her strength." Maka said. I nodded. "How long have you noticed her presence?" Kid asked. "I have sensed her presence since I was a baby." I replied. He went over to the nearest bookshelf and grabbed a book called, the mysterious abilities of witches. "I want you to take this book and read it." Kid told me as I took the book from him. I nodded. We missed class today, so Maka and I went home.


	3. Chapter 2:Truth and Myth

Chapter 2:Truth and Myth  
>The next morning came. It was Saturday and I wanted to try to find out more about my mom. I walked out of my room and into the kitchen. "Good morning Maka." I said cheerfully. "Morning Charm." Maka replied. Blair was in her cat form eating tuna out of a cat bowl. The tuna smelled delicious. I looked back toward Maka. "What are your plans for the day?" Maka asked. "I was going to visit my dad and try to find out more about my mom." I replied. "Could I come with you?" She asked. I nodded, "Sure." We walked to my old home. It's been about two weeks since I was here last. I knocked on the door. My dad slowly opened the door. "Hi dad." I said. He came out and hugged me. "Hey Charm, I have missed you. What brings you here today?" He asked. "I came because I wanted to know more about mom. Like her name before you married he rand other things." I said. He let us in and led us to the living room. We sat on the couch. "Your mother was a fine person after our Marriage. Her name before was Veronica Tigerlily." He said. "That name sounds familiar." I said. "It was the name of a famous and dangerous witch." Maka said, "she disappeared about 17 years ago. Then out of nowhere, your father brought her soul to Lord Death." I looked at my father. "My mother was a witch?" I asked. "Yes, she was the tiger witch. After we found each other, she calmed down and was good until she died." He said. "Who killed her?" I asked. "It was the witch organization know as the Black Scar." He said. I looked at the picture on the fireplace. It showed my mother, father and me when I was one. We looked like a happy family back then. "Why did they kill her?" I<br>asked. "She was only protecting you. The Black Scar was taking witch children to train them to be evil. She made you fall asleep and then hid you. She was killed and you were safe." He said. "Ok, thanks for telling me everything." I told him. "Before you go, please play your mother's song, that she wrote for you." He said. I looked at him. Mom had wrote this song for me? "Sure." I said as I walked over to the piano and sat. I remembered another verse to the song.

"Hush my darling, you must never worry. The thing that sleeps in you will only grow, if you worry to much. The thing can be rid of if you find me. Hush my darling look through the Scarred forest. Under the  
>biggest tree. That's where you will find the key, to your victory. Hush my darling, you will see me again, if you find your way through the Scarred forest. Hush my darling, come and find me, your mother, who never wants to see you cry and worry."<p>

They both stared at me. "What?" I asked. "That verse was only meant to be sung if your mother is reaching out to you." Dad said. "What do you mean?" Maka asked. " I mean, something must be really wrong with Charm for your mother to call you out to her grave." He said. Maka looked at me. "Are we going?" She asked. I looked at dad. "You should go, or you may never be yourself again." He said. I looked back toward Maka. "Yes, we are going. She may be calling out to me because of the witch inside me." I said. I looked at dad and explained the other witch that sleeps within. "Your witch powers must be holding that witch down, since you thought about your mother." He said. I gave him a hug and we left. We went back to Maka's house. "How far is the Scarred forest?" I asked. "It's about two hours walk." Maka said. We  
>gather some water for the trip. Blair walked over to me from her spot on the couch. "Where are you two going?" She asked. "We are going to the Scarred forest to find my mother's grave." I said. "May I come. I<br>know my way around that forest." She asked. I nodded. She jumped up and turned into her human form. "Ready when you are." She said. We continued to gather supplies. "Ready." Maka said. "Ok, let's go." I  
>say.<p>

We were walking for about 2 hours when we reached the Scarred Forest. "Why is it called the Scarred Forest?" I asked. "The Black Scar used to live in this forest. The forest has witnessed many deaths caused by black magic." Blair said. "Some say old members still live in the forest." Maka said. Wow, that is kinda creepy. "So where do we go now?" Maka asked. I thought back to the song. "We need to find the biggest tree." I said. "I know where that is. If we follow the main path, we'll be there in an hour." Blair said. We walked until we saw a sign. It said turn back. I looked at Maka. "It must have been left here after the Black Scar left." Maka said. We continued on. There was a rustling coming from the bush to our left. I turned into my weapon and Maka caught me. A low growl came from the bush. A big black dog-like shape came out of the bush. It had glowing red eyes and sharp teeth. Saliva dripped from its gaping maw. "What is that thing?" I asked. "It must be an experiment left by the Black Scar. I heard they tried to conger up mythical creatures." Blair said. "So this must be a..." Maka started. "A failed hell hound." I finished. It growled louder. Fire came out of its maw. I pushed down the fear I felt. Fear holds you back and I need no fear. I summoned up my fire. The hound crouched down like he was preparing to leap at us. I focused the fire to hit the hound in the face. It surrounded its face then shook it off. This made me slightly mad. I summoned more fire. "Uh...Charm?" Maka said. "What?" I asked. "Your fire is purple." She said. "It feels stronger too." I say. I again hit the hound in the face. It stepped back and whimpered. It then laid down in submission. I turned back into my human form. It's red eyes were now light blue. "Um... Is it bowing to you?" Maka asked. "I have no clue." I said. It looked up at me. Even though I despise dogs, this guy could help us keep other failed experiments away. I walked over to the hound. "You don't have to be afraid, sorry if I hurt you. If you want you could accompany us until we leave the forest." I told it. It jumped up as if it was happy. "She would love to come." Blair said. We looked at her. "I am a cat and I can understand other animals, even if they are experiments." She said. "Ok, that can be an advantage." Maka said. We continued down the path. The hound walked beside me, like it likes me. She even rubs my arm with her head every now and then. "Why does the hell hound like you so much?" Maka asked. "I have no idea. Maybe it's because I am part witch." I said. We continued on.

There was flapping sounds coming from above. The deeper we go, the louder the sound gets. "I have a bad feeling about the flapping above us." Maka said. I looked at the hell hound. She was growling up at the  
>trees. A snake head popped out of the leaves. It then went back up. The flapping began again, then snapping of tree branches began as a tan lion and goat headed beast with dragon wings and the green snake tail landed in front of us. "It's a chimera!" Maka said. It growled at us. The hell hound was barking at it. Blair and Maka had backed away. "Charm, why aren't you backing away?" Maka asked. I didn't answer her.<br>I don't want anymore distractions. I was beginning to get angry. Purple flames appeared around my hands. The hell hound stopped barking and slowly walked over to Maka and Blair. The chimera roared. It's tail wrapped around my right hand. My anger rose. The flames disappeared and in its place was something else I have never experienced. The chimera's tail unwrapped itself and let me go. The chimera turned around and began to run. The purple around my hands went after the chimera. It wrapped around the chimera and it cried out in fear. I calmed down enough to relies I was hurting a cat. It's cries hurt my ears. I let the pour thing go. I have no idea what just happened. The chimera took off. I turned around and Maka and Blair  
>were shocked. The hound was hiding behind them. "What was that?" Maka asked. "I don't know. Maybe that purple substance was magic." I said. "Not any normal magic, that was dark magic." Blair said. The hound slowly walked over to me. She began to lick my hand. "Let's never make you mad again." Maka said. Blair nodded. We continued down the path. "We almost there Blair?" I asked. "Yea, we should be there in about 5minutes." Blair said.<p>

We walked into a meadow. The tree in the middle of the meadow was huge. There was a stone headstone by the tree. We walked up to the headstone. I read the writing. "Here lies Veronica Tigerlily. May her  
>soul guide Charm in the right direction." Dad must have wrote this part of the writing. More writing was covered in dirt. I wiped it off. "Never come alone. The Black Scar still live in the forest. Watch your<br>back Charm, love your mom." I stood and looked around. "What's wrong Charm?" Maka asked. I pointed at the headstone. She read it. "That chimera wasn't a failed experiment. Nothing was wrong with it. Everything was perfect. The Black Scar is still here." I said. "You think that chimera was a test?" Blair asked. I nodded. The hound was looking around cautiously as if on high alert. There was a slight shaking to the ground. The hell hound looked at the direction we came from. She was growling. We all looked over to the forest. Blair was so scared she turned into her cat form and hid behind Maka. Maka just stood there. Out of the forest came a three-headed beast. Fire rose off of the beast back. The three gaping maws let out puffs of fire. "It's a Cerberus!" I say. I looked over at the hell hound. She was growling loudly at the Cerberus. I looked over at Maka. "Maka, we need to fight it." I tell her. She looks at me and nods. I turn into my weapon and she catches me. "Blair help us out with backup magic." Maka said.

Maka ran at the beast. Red flames came off my blade. She dodged a blast of fire from the middle head. The right head shot fire next. Maka barley dodged the flame. The left head shot embers. Maka couldn't  
>dodge them all. A few burned her legs and face. Maka landed and was shaking. "How can we beat something with three heads?" She said. I was getting very mad. My flames turned purple, then turned into the dark magic. If my partner gets hurt in any way, I get mad. I forced the magic to hold the Cerberus' mouths shut. It tried to get free, but couldn't get free. It started to back up. My magic wrapped around its legs to where it fell. "Now Maka!" I yell over the beast whimpering. Maka ran toward the three heads. With one swipe to each head, the beast died. I turned back into my human form. I looked up into the tall tree. A cloaked witch sat high up in the tree. The witch wore a black cloak with a white scarred moon on it. The witch summoned the chimera from earlier and left. I watched it fly away. "What are you looking at Charm?" Maka asked. "A member of the Black Scar flying away." I say as I calm down. The magic disappeared from my hands. The hell hound walked over to me. She opened her mouth, licked my arm several times, then bit me. "Ow. What was that for?" I asked it. "It's so we can communicate telepathically." The hound said. I just stared at her.<p> 


	4. Chapter 3:Rebellion

Chapter 3:Mama?; Rebellion  
>I stared at the hound. Did you just speak? I thought to the nodded. "It's so I could talk to you. I was your mother's experiment. When she was little, the Black Scar took your mother. When she was about 16 she left them. She made me stay. When she died your father brought her soul to this tree. I knew the wavelength and ran up to him. The soul reacted to me and drifted into my body. Your father killed another witch in the forest at the time. He took that witches soul to Death." The hound said. I looked over at the headstone. So you are... My mom? I asked the hound. "In a way, yes. We should get out of this forest. The Black Scar members will come for you now." My mom hound said. "Charm, why are you staring at the hell hound?" Maka asked. "I'll tell you later, we have to get out of here. Be prepared for more fights." I say as we begin to run back the way we came. Many failed experiments helped us out. If a witch attacked with a mythical, the experiments would hold it off. It's like they know they need to get me out of here. About 1 hour away from the exit, two failed griffons allowed us to ride on their backs. These griffons had no<br>wings, but they still had a lion and eagle body. We got to the exit in half an hour with the griffons help. We thanked them and they went back into the forest. "We should keep moving, they may continue the case until we're safe in Death City." I told them. "Why is the hound still following us?" Blair asked. "I told you, I'll explain later." I replied.

We got back to Death City with no problems. Luckily the hound lookedlike a normal dog. We got home and sat on the couch. "Now, explain why she came with us." Maka said pointing at the hell hound. "Ok, my dad brought my mom's soul to the forest. The hell hound was her experiment and it came to my father." I started to say. "Your mom was in the Black Scar?" Maka asked. "Yes, she was captured at a young age. As I was saying. My mother's soul went into the hound's body. So now the hound is my mom, technically." I finished. She rubbed my arm. "She also can communicate with me telepathically after she bit me." I added  
>in. "Can she do that with others?" Maka asked. Mom stood up and nodded. "She wants to hear me too. Ask her that." Mom said. I looked at Maka. "She wants to know if you want to hear her too." I said. She nodded. "Yea." She said as she looked at my mom. Mom stood and walked over to Maka. Maka rolled her sleeve up and allowed my mom to lick her arm. She then bit lightly, drawing little blood. "Can you hear me Maka." My mother asked. She nodded. "Good. Now for the reason I called you out to my grave Charm. It's the witch inside you." Mom said. "Yea, who is she and how did she get inside me?" I asked. My mom looked at<br>me. "She was an old friend that turned on me. She told the Black Scar about you. I killed her. This was before you were born. Her soul must have jumped into you then." Mom said. "What was her name?" Maka asked. "Her name was Lilith Catith. She was a witch that was my roommate in the Black Scar camp. We escaped together. But they somehow kept tabs on us. They lost me though after I met Charm's father." Mom replied. "So it was her fault you died." I asked. She nodded. "But it was mostly the Black Scar's fault. They wanted to take you away from me." She said. It was dark outside. "Ok, who is hungry?" Maka asked.  
>Everyone except me raised their hands. "Are you feeling alright Charm?" Mom asked . I nodded. "Just tired. I'm going to go lay down." I told her.<p>

I walked into my room and closed the door. I laid down and went to sleep. I didn't feel good, like that time Lilith tried to take over my body. In my dream, I woke up in a steel cage. What's going on? On the  
>other side of the cage was Lilith. Her long light purple hair matched mine. Her cat-like eyes were red like mine. She had dark purple markings all up her arms. She was chuckling. "What's so funny?" I asked confused. "You are finally trapped. This cage is where you shall live forever." She said with a grin. I looked around again. I then looked at her. "I won't let you have my body, Never!" I yell at her. She just laughed at me. She then walked away and left me in the dark. "LILITH, I WILL GET OUT. AND WHEN I DO, YOU WILL BE SORRY!" I yell into the darkness.<p>

Maka POV.  
>Charm went to bed early last night, but today she seems different somehow. She has locked herself in her room and won't come out. I'm not sure what caused her change. Maybe I'll ask her mother in private. I went to find Veronica. She was laying on the couch. "Hey, can we speak privately?" I asked her in a whisper. "Sure, what do you need?" She asked. "Charm has been acting differently since last night." I told her. "I noticed too. Her soul wavelength has changed too." She said. "But if her soul wavelength changed, doesn't that mean that that's not Charm, but Lilith?" I asked. She nodded. "We can't let her know that we know. Play it out like she is Charm for a few days. Don't take her to school and ask others to help you hold her down." She added. I nodded.<p>

The next day during school I asked Kid for his help. "Kid, I really need your help." I told him. "What is it?" He asked. "It's Charm. I'll explain everything when I get Blackstar to help." I said. "Alright, where do you want to meet?" He asked. "We will meet at the academy entrance." I replied, "bring Liz and Patty too." He walked away and I went around looking for Blackstar and Tsubaki. I found them outside. Blackstar was standing on one of the school's three spikes. Tsubaki was on a balcony. I walked over to Tsubaki. "What is he doing?" I asked. "I don't know." She replied. "Could you get him to come over here, I need to talk to both of you." I ask. She nodded, turned toward Blackstar and yelled, "Blackstar, get over here." He  
>walked over toward us. "What do you need, Maka?" He asked. "I need your help. Something is wrong with Charm. I'll explain later if you meet me at the academy entrance." I told them. "Sure, I'll meet you." Blackstar said. "I'll come too." Tsubaki said. Later after class was over, professor Stein needed to talk to me. "Where's your partner?" He asked. "She is...sick." I lied. "That was a lie." He said, tell me what's really wrong with her." I don't know what to do. Should I tell him or just walk away. It may be easier if he would help with our witch problem. "Charm isn't Charm right now." I say. "If she isn't herself, then what is she?" He asked. "A witch...took over her body. If you come with me to the academy entrance, I'll explain." I said.<br>"Alright." He replied. He followed me. Kid, Liz, Patty, Blackstar and Tsubaki was already waiting. "So what is wrong with Charm?" Kid asked. "Charm has had a witch's soul inside her since she was born. That  
>witch was Lilith Catith. She has become strong enough and has taken over Charm's body. We need to restrain her, before she leaves Death city." I explained. "So that's why you left her at home today."<br>Professor Stein said. I nodded. "When do we restrain her?" Tsubaki asked. "Today. We can't let her leave." I said. "I got steel chains that we could use." Liz said. "Alright, get the necessary items and  
>meet me at my house." I told them. All of them left, except professor Stein. "I'll come with you." He said. I nodded and we left.<p>

We got to my house. Lilith was still in there. I opened the door and let Stein in first. Lilith was sitting on the couch reading a book. She was very different. She had markings on her arms and a wired symbol under her right eye. She looked at us. "Hey Charm. Professor Stein just wanted to check on you since you didn't come to class." I told her. "Alright." She said then went back to reading her book. I led Stein back to her room. "Just wait here until the others come." I told him. Veronica walked into the room. "Are you catching her today." She asked. I nodded. The doorbell rang. I walked toward the door and opened it. Everyone was here. I led them back to Charm's room. "I'll bring Lilith back here." I told them. I walked over to her. "What do you need." She asked. "I just need you to go to your room. I have a surprise for you." I told her. She got up and sat her book down. I followed her. Everyone was standing in a circle as she entered her room. I walked in and locked the door behind me. "What's going on here?" She asked. "Just a welcoming, Lilith." I told her. She turned toward me, anger in her red cat-like eyes. Liz and Patty had the  
>chains out. Kid and Blackstar tackled her and forced her to sit in a chair, while Liz and Patty tied her up. She was struggling to get free. Stein walked over to her. "You won't be able to use magic to get you out." He said. I looked at Veronica. "Can you somehow reach out to Charm?" I asked her. "Yes and I know a way she could free herself and destroy Lilith for good." She said. She closed her eyes and focused on the message. Lilith had fallen asleep 15 minutes after.<p>

Charm POV.  
>I sat in the dark. My rage was building the longer I sat there. I have been here for almost 24 hours. I could still see what Lilith was doing, which bored me to death. All she did was read. I then saw Maka walk in with professor stein. Why was he here. Later Kid, Liz, Patty, Blackstar and Tsubaki showed up. Something was up. Maka then asked Lilith to go to my room. There the others ambushed her and tied us down. I then heard my mother's sweet voice. "Charm, there is only one way out of there. You must summon a mythical creature." She said. "But how?" I yelled back. "Focus on the beast you want to summon. Then repeat "oh great creature, I summon thy" out loud until a portal opens in the floor." She said as her voice faded. I focused on a drake. I read about those when I was younger. "Oh great creature, I summon thy." I said over and over. After about the tenth time I stopped for a minute. I was getting angry. Maybe my anger is the key to my powers strength. I tried again, with my anger very high. On the second time saying the chant, a purple portal appeared on the ground. A great drake came out of the portal. There was no flaws. It was a perfect drake. It looked at me with it's red eyes. "Free me from this cage and help me defeat the witch that imprisoned me in my own head." I asked the drake. It nodded. It used it's claws and cut the steel cage in half. It then looked up and roared loudly. Lilith was dragged back to this area. I looked at Lilith. She was shocked. "Y-you summoned a p-perfect drake?!" She said, shaking slightly where she stood. I only nodded. "Your not the only one who can summon mythical creatures perfectly." She said as she began to focus. A red portal appeared behind her. A great red dragon with a fire design, four wings and a chain around its neck flew out of the portal. The red dragon flew at my drake and they began their fight. I looked at Lilith,<br>purple magic came off my hands. I focused on my inner sword. My right arm was replaced with my blade. "This is where you will die and stay dead." I told her. She made a sword out of her red magic. "Bring it  
>on." She said. We clashed many times. Our strength was equal and we were both starting to get tired. Our swords clashed and were held there. "You won't beat me. I must live." Lilith said. I pushed her back. "But you want to kill another witch just so you can live on? That's selfish if you ask me." I told her. "SHUT UP! You know nothing of how it feels to die. I came very close to it and I don't want to ever feel that hopelessness ever again." She yelled. I honestly felt sorry for her, but she must die. She ran toward me. I blocked her attack. There was a loud roar that broke the silence. We both froze and looked at our beast. "NO!" Lilith screamed. Her dragon was dying on the floor. My drake walked over toward me. Lilith looked up at it, dropped her sword and fell to her knees. "I-I -I give up. Without my beloved dragon, I can't beat you and your perfect drake." She said, tears were running down her face. I walked over to her. "All I really<br>wanted was another chance at life, but no-" she started, but I cut her off as I pushed my blade through her stomach. "If you never wanted to die, you shouldn't of told the Black Scar about my mother." I said as she fell to the ground. I watched the light leave her eyes. He body imploded into her soul. The drake disappeared through a portal. "Thank you." I said as it left with a small roar. I grabbed Lilith's soul and everything turned white. I woke to everyone circling me. "Charm, is it you?" Maka asked. I couldn't quiet speak. So I nodded. "We don't know that for sure. The markings, the cat-like eyes and that weird symbol  
>hasn't disappeared yet." Kid said. I made a confused face. What did they mean by markings. I looked around. Everyone was so tense. I began to cough uncontrollably. I spat out a soul that was stuck in my<br>throat. Everyone stared at the red witch soul. Then looked at me. "Is that Lilith's soul?" Maka asked. "Yea and you won't believe what happened in my head." I told them. They untied me and I stretched. It felt good to be myself again.


	5. Chapter 4:Unexpected Abduction

Chapter 4: Unexpected Abduction  
>I sat down on my bed. Mostly everyone was still watching me cautiously. "So they believe I am Lilith, help me out Maka." I told her. She looked over at Stein. "Her soul looks like a witches soul still." He said. "But the one she spat out looks like a witches soul too." Kid said. "That's because my mom was...a witch." I said. Maka looked at my mom. They were communicating something between each other. "This is Charm. Her soul wavelength has returned to normal." She said. "Wait...her mother was a witch?" Blackstar asked. "Yea. Charm is part witch part weapon. She is also being targeted...by the Black Scar." Maka said. Everyone looked shocked. "The Black Scar was disbanded years ago." Kid said. "They are not completely gone. Three days ago, we went to the Scarred Forest to find my mother's grave. We were attacked by a perfectly summoned Chimera and Cerberus." I said. "We also found a failed Hellhound. The same hound that is sitting beside me." Maka said. "This hound has a soul of a witch." Stein said. "That's because she is my mother." I said. "What witch was your mother Charm?" Kid asked. I looked at everyone. "My mom was... Veronica Tigerlily." I said. "You mean that dangerous witch that your father brought the soul of to Lord Death?" Tsubaki asked. "My father had killed another witch that was following him. He brought that witch's soul to Lord Death." I said. "So this hound is a witch?" Blackstar asked. "Technically no...only my moms soul carried over her mind into the hound." I say, trying to convince them to let her live. They left<br>her alone thankfully. "Now...when are those markings going to vanish." Maka asked. I still didn't know what they mean by markings. "What do you mean by markings?" I asked. "Look in the mirror." Maka  
>said. I stood and walked over to the mirror in the corner of the room. My red eyes looked like cat eyes, my right eye had a strange symbol under it and my arms has what looks like purple cat scratches. Mom's voice popped into my head. "These are the markings of a witch. They won't vanish. Your powers will keep them there since they have nothing to hold back anymore." She said. "They won't disappear?!" I say aloud.<br>Now I got to hide my arms. Not sure what to do about my eyes and the symbol. "I must report this to Lord Death." Stein said. I turned around. "No, please don't." I said. "I have to. If there is a witch in the city, he must know." He replied. "But you know Charm would never hurt anyone." Maka said. "I'm with Maka on this. My father would either kill her or lock her up." Kid said. This worried me. I may get killed because of Lilith. "Charm, you may have to start running if someone comes for you. Be prepared." Maka told me telepathically. Stein left, most likely going to tell Lord Death about me.

We moved into the living room. I sat on the couch. I had just got my body back, now I have to start running away? I then remembered my little friend. There was a nice sized area that I could try this. "Everyone, I want you to stay back." I told them. I focused on a baby drake this time. I thought the chant and nothing happened. "What are you doing?" Maka asked. "I'll show you if you give me a minute. I tried again and a small cat sized portal appeared. A cat sized version of the drake I summoned came out of the portal. It ran over to me and jumped into my lap. "What is that?" Kid asked. "It's so cute!" Patty said. "This little guy helped me when I was trapped. I told them what happened while Lilith had me trapped. "Wow, this guy took down a flying flame dragon?" Tsubaki said. I nodded. "Have you thought of a name?" Maka asked. "I was thinking about Mist. This guy is as mysterious as mist." I said. Mist cooed sweetly like it likes the name. "He has the same symbol as you Charm." Liz said. I looked under his right eye and there was the same symbol I have. Maybe it connects us, or something. He continued to coo. "I couldn't run even if I  
>wanted to." I told Maka. "We will keep them out then. Right everyone." She said. Everyone nodded in agreement. "I have learned a lot about you and you are rare, a witch and weapon. I will protect you with my<br>life." Kid said. I looked at everyone. "Thank you." I said. I was very tired. I fell asleep and the drake did too. I could sleep peacefully, not having to worry about losing my body to a witch, but there still was the possibility I would be killed in my sleep.

Maka POV.  
>Charm had fallen asleep. After that fight she had with Lilith I wouldn't blame her. We sat in there for about an hour and no one has come. Maybe Stein didn't tell Lord Death. Or maybe he is waiting for everyone to leave or fall asleep. It was only 7pm. We could last another 7 hours. "So Maka, do you think we could really protect her? With Lord Death and the Black Scar coming after her." Blackstar asked.<br>"It will be hard, but it will be worth it. I knew she was special the day we became partners." I said. I looked over at charm. She looked so peaceful. I looked behind Charm out the window. I couldn't believe what I saw. I saw a black cloaked witch with a white scarred moon symbol. It looked like the witch was saying something. One by one, everyone fell asleep. I was the last. As I began to close my eyes, I saw a group of witches come in and take Charm away. "N-no!" I said as I completely lost consciousness. I can't believe we couldn't see this coming. I was woken by someone shaking me. I opened my eyes, Kid was shaking me. "Maka, come on wake up." He said. I slowly sat up. I looked at the clock. It read 8am. "Where's Charm?!" I say as I remember what happened. "We don't know. When we woke up she and Mist were gone." He replied. "Maybe Stein and Lord Death came while we were out." Liz said. "No, it was the Black Scar. Right before I fell asleep, I saw Black Scar members come and take Charm away." I said. I looked around for Veronica. She was looking out the window, with sorrowful eyes. "I can't sense her soul wavelength anymore. They have taken her back to the Scarred Forest." She said. I looked toward the ground. We might not be able to go through the Scarred Forest without Charm. Tears began to run down my cheeks. I don't want to lose Charm, not like I lost Soul. "It's going to be ok. We will get her back. Even if we have to ask Stein for his help." Kid said. The door open up. I stood and looked at the doorway. Stein, my father and Lord Death walked in. "Ok, where is the witch?" Death asked. We all stayed quiet. My father walked over to me. "Maka, where is she?" He asked me. Charm's father walked in behind them. I walked over to Mr. Mist. "I'm sorry. Charm was taken by the Black Scar." I said as tears started to run down my cheeks again. "They got her! No, we must go and get her." He said to Lord Death. "I'm not sure we should rescue a witch." He said. "But she is my daughter. She has never used her powers and doesn't know how to use her powers. She is almost completely harmless. She is also very powerful. If they try to convert her to evil, our  
>world could be completely destroyed." He said. "Fine. You and Stein will go for her." Death sighed. "Lord Death, may we please go too. She is a close friend and my partner." I asked him. "Please father. By how<br>Maka has explained the situation to us. There should be more than two going after Charm." Kid said. "Alright you may go. Your father will go too, so you can have a weapon to use Maka." He said then left. "I  
>will not use my father. Mr. Mist, could I use you instead?" I asked him. "Sure, your father and Stein work better together than I do with Stein." He replied. We prepared for the trip. We will rescue you Charm.<p>

Charm POV.  
>Something seemed off. I felt ropes around my hands and feet. I was blindfolded and there was tape on my mouth. I was being carried by many people. Had Lord Death come while everyone was asleep. No this<br>isn't Lord Death's doing. I would have been woken up by Maka if they came. So if it isn't Lord Death, then they must be...the Black Scar! What I don't understand though is why they want me? I'm technically not a kid and they couldn't make me do things. So what do they want with me? I knew they are taking me to the Scarred Forest. Maybe the failed experiments would try to help me. I could hear multiple flapping wings above me. There are probably many perfect mythical beast to keep others away. My only hope now is that Maka and the others come after me. Not long after I woke, they sat me down. It felt like a stone table. I could only think of one thing a stone table would be used for...sacrifice. Please don't be sacrifice. All  
>around me I could hear a chant in a different language. I couldn't understand what they were saying. "Obedire mandatis nostris puellam hanc maledictus!"(This girl cursed to obey our orders). Is what they<br>were saying. It sounded like Latin. I was just waiting for a knife to pierce my heart, but it never did. They were chanting the same thing for over 3 hours. Then they stopped. One woman then said, "Surge."(rise up). I just stayed where I was. Mummers started up all around me. "Quia non fecit." (It didn't work.). Another voice said. "Satus iterum. Sanguinem in me de me transire."(Start again. I'll have to transfer some of my blood to her.) The woman said. The chant started up again and the woman's voice stuck out the most. I felt a  
>cold metal blade against my arm. The point of the blade pierced my skin. I jerked my arm trying to get away from the blade, but someone held it down. The chant intensified as blood ran down my arm. I then felt something drop into the cut the blade made. Tears formed in my eyes as a burning sensation spread from the cut throughout my body. This pain made me scream, but my scream was muffled by the tape. The people that held me down let go. I couldn't stand the pain. It made me want to curl up and die. Where are you Maka? I fainted, the pain was to much. Then I was out. Nothing but darkness and pain.<p>

Maka POV.  
>We were nearing the forest. It seemed different since the last time Charm and I came. I had a really bad feeling in the pit of my stomach. We went into the forest, many failed experiments came over to us. They all looked scared. Some failed griffons let us ride them. They took us off the path, deep into the forest. We came to another clearing, bigger than the one with the tree. There were stone buildings. In the middle of the buildings was a flag. It had a black scarred moon surrounded by white. "This is the Black Scar's camp." Stein said. It looked abandoned. "Where are the witches?" Kid asked. The griffons began to run through the camp. At the other end of the meadow was a mountain. There was a big cave at the bottom. The griffons brought us over to the bushes and we hid. About five minutes later, all these cloaked witches came out. The last to leave the cave was a white cloaked witch and she was carrying Charm. I wanted to jump out and go get her, but I stayed hidden. They all went back into the camp and disappeared into the buildings. Charm was taken into the building that looked like a mini castle. "What should we do know?" Blackstar asked.<br>"We should maybe see what's in the cave before we try a rescue." Mr. Mist said. We got off the griffons and they stayed in the bushes. We walked into the cave and went to the very back. There was a blood covered stone table. Fresh red blood covered the table. There was also a black substance mixed with blood. "Did they kill her?" Kid asked. "No, there is to little blood. But this black substance is suspicious." Mr. Mist said. I stared at the black liquid. "That's Black blood!" I said. They all looked at me. "What would they use black blood for?" My father asked. "I don't know, but whatever it was used for, it has something to do with Charm." I said. We looked down another corridor. There were spare cloaks in it. We all grabbed a cloak and left the cave. I looked over at the bushes and the griffons were waiting. We entered the camp and went toward the miniature castle. Charm is in this building, but so is the white cloaked witch. She must be their leader. We entered quietly. "Where should we go?" Kid asked in a whisper. I looked around. I tried to sense Charm's soul. "She is upstairs with another witch." Stein said. We silently went up the stairs. As we neared the room at the end of the hallway, there was talking. It was in Latin. "lauit ater corpora sanguis opera tua."(Black blood do your work.) The witch said. Kid and I looked through the crack in the door. The witch had her cloak's hood down. She had pure white hair and eyes. She was holding Charm's head in her hands. "Surgere iam puella."(get up now.) the witch whispered into Charm's ear. She opened her eyes. Something seemed off about her eyes. They were not their normal bright red. They were now dull dark red, you couldn't see any shine to her eyes. She looked like she was under hypnosis. Oh Charm, I'm sorry that we were late. She looked so horrid in this condition. I looked at Kid. He had his fist clenched, his hands were shaking. He looked really angry. My father had already turned into his weapon form. "Liz, Patty." Kid said. They turned into guns and Kid caught them. Mr. Mist stood beside me. "Are you ready?" He asked. I nodded. He turned into a blue and grey scythe. I haven't held a scythe since I was with Soul. We opened the door and the witch was grinning . "I knew you were out there. Now you all will die." She said in English. She began to laugh as we prepared for what she would do.

* * *

><p><em><strong>I would like to give AngelOfInnocenceForever669812 for giving some ideas. and thank you for future ideas too. :) hope anyone who still reads this likes it. plz review :3<strong>_


	6. Chapter 5:Love?

Chapter 5:Love?  
>Charm POV.<br>Everything was hazy. I couldn't remember much of anything. I was in a dark room. There was nothing in it. I was completely alone in this room. Why was I here? Where was here? Why can't I remember anything? I feel like I am forgetting something very important but I don't know what. I heard the creaking of the door. I stood and went over to the door. "Hello?" I said as I opened it. No one was there. There was  
>nothing else to do so I left the room. I may find out where I am if I explore. I heard the sound of a piano playing. I knew the melody, but the words have escaped my mind. I followed the music. I came to a closed door. I hesitated. I'm not sure what I'll find behind this door, but I have to know where I am. I slowly turned the knob, and pulled the door open. At the piano sat a boy with black hair. He had his back to me. "Um...excuse me. Could you tell me where I am?" I asked. He continued to play. "I thought I was the only one here." He said after a minute. "Where is here?" I asked. "You are in a place in between the world of the living and the world of the dead." He said. He stopped playing, turned and looked at me. His blue eyes looked over me. "You shouldn't even be here. This place is only for those who carry black blood in their veins." He said. "What's black blood?" I asked. "You don't know? Lets just say this blood can control your<br>mind. It can make you forget things also." He said. I just stood there. It can make you forget? "How would I control something like this?" I asked. "You got to have something you want to stay sane for." He said as he turned back toward the piano. "You should try to get back to your body." He said. "But I don't know how to go back. I don't even know my own name." I told him. He turned toward me. "Then someone must have forced the blood into you to control you." He said. "I don't understand?" I said. "A witch could control someone by forcing black blood into your bloodstream. What brought you to this room?" He asked. "The song you were playing. I know the melody." I said. "No one has ever heard this song because it was written by a witch. I heard she wrote it for her daughter before she died." He said. This sounded so familiar to me.  
>"Oh...Charm,...I'm...sorry...that...we...were...late." A voice in my head said. The boy stared at me. "What's wrong?" He asked. "I just heard something. I may have even heard my name." I said. "Someone you know must be trying to wake you. So what is your name?" He asked. "I think it's Charm." I replied. "Good, that's a start. Now you must sit down, close your eyes and focus on getting back to your body." He said. I looked at him with concern. "Don't worry I've gone it many times. Just focus on the voice and your name." He said. I sat down and closed my eyes. I could feel myself not touching the ground. I opened my eyes and I was falling. There was a dim red glow around me. I hit the black blood below me hard. I tried<br>to stay on the surface, but it was pulling me down. I struggled as long as I could. The blood was up to my neck and rising. I was completely submerged under the blood. I couldn't breath, the blood was suffocating me. I looked up at the light that shown down. For some reason I am crying. "Charm, come back to us!" A voice said. How could I when I'm sinking in this thick black blood. I can't swim up as it pulls me down. "CHARM! Please come back to the people that love you. Remember Kid, Blackstar, your mother and father, the others, and me. Please wake up!" The voice said. Those names sounded familiar. "Listen to Maka, Charm! You're hurting us all!" Another voice said. That name! Maka, I must get back, and how am I hurting them? I started to struggle and swim for the surface. I saw a hand and grabbed onto it. I was pulled up by the boy from earlier. "I knew you would have some trouble. Lets get you back." He said.

Maka POV.  
>I stared at the witch who continued to laugh. "Who are you?" Mr. Mist asked her. She stopped laughing. "I am the leader of the Black Scar. I am Blake Dragoon." She said. "What did you do to Charm?" Kid asked angrily. I looked at the bandage on her left arm. "I had to give her some black blood for my plan to work." She said with a grin. She looked at Charm. "Kill them all." She said. I had a very bad feeling. Her right arm turned into a sword. Dark magic came off her left hand. "We need to get outside!" Stein said. We ran out the door and Charm followed with great speed. We tried to all attack at once, but one swipe pushed us back. We knew we couldn't really get close without losing our heads. We just dodged any attack she threw at us. Kid was going to charge his death cannon but we stopped him. "We don't want to kill her!" I yelled at him. A lot of failed experiments came out of the forest. They all tried to help us, but her dark magic kept throwing them. "Charm, come back to us!" I yelled at her. She stopped for a second, then continued to attack. "I think that might work if we do it some more." Mr. Mist said. I dodged another attack. "CHARM! Please come back to the people that love you. Remember Kid, Blackstar, your mother and father, the others, and me. Please wake up!" I yelled. She stopped again, looked around, then used her dark magic to grab all of us. She was squeezing us. I heard a snap and I screamed in pain. "MAKA!" Kid said. He looked directly into Charm's dull eyes. "Listen to Maka, Charm! You're hurting us all!" Kid said. Charm's right arm returned and the dark magic faded. She put her hands on her head and shook. We were all released from the magic. I fell to the ground holding my left arm. I looked at Charm. She appeared to be suffering. I had to fight the black blood before, and it was hard. It must be hard for her too. Blake was watching the whole fight from a window. The grin left her face when Charm let us go. "What are you doing, kill them!" She yelled. Through the pain I grinned. "You are blind if you can't see what's happening. Charm is trying to overcome your Black Blood." I said. I stood, letting my arm hang. I held Mr. Mist in my right hand. "Are you sure you want to fight her?" He asked. I nodded. "I'll kill her. She has done to much to the people in my life. Soul was taken and probably killed by the Black Scar and now Charm was taken. She has been the one giving those orders. She must die!" I said. "But your arm is broken." Kid said. "Can you really use a scythe with one hand?" Stein asked. "Yes I can." I said. Charm had stood up. I looked at her, eyes shining brightly. "I will fight with Charm instead." I told Mr. Mist kindly. "Ok." he replied. Charm turned into her sword. "Glad your back to normal Charm." I told her. "I'm glad to be back." She said.<p>

Charm POV.  
>I woke up outside. Everyone was there. Some where in their weapon forms. Maka looked at me with a smile. My father was even in his weapon form. He turned back into his human for. Maka said she wanted<br>to use me. I turned into my sword and she held me tightly in her right hand. "Hey Maka. Who is that witch?" I asked. "Black Dragoon, the leader of the Black Scar." She said. Everyone looked angry. Maka and Kid looked the most angry. Why would Kid be that angry? Blake looked annoyed. "How could the black blood not hold you down?!" She yelled. "It couldn't hold me because I had to return to the people I love!" I told her. As I remember what she did to me, I got angry. I summoned up the dark magic around my blade. A white portal appeared on the ground in front of us. A huge black dragoon flew up into the sky. It's  
>massive head had two ram horns. It's big body was thick. It humongous wings blocked the sunlight. It's tail had sword like spikes. It's red eyes looked at me. "H-help m-me." A weak voice said in my head. I looked at the dragoon. Was it him who spoke. He landed in front of us. Saliva was dripping from its big teeth. He moved his head over to the witch. She climbed onto it. I quickly summoned Mist in his adult form. He was only up to the beginning of the dragoon's thick neck. The dragoon took off. This was the flapping sound I heard while blindfolded, the sound of torn dragoon wings. "You haven't seen the last of me. I will return!" Blake yelled over the dragoon's flapping. She was escaping, why? I turned back into my human form. The other weapons also went back to their human forms. I saw Stein and Spirit. My dad walked over to me and hugged me. "She doesn't know how to use her powers? Then how did this drake come through a purple portal?" Stein asked. No one answered. "Fine, lets just go before more witches show." Spirit said. I looked at Maka, who was holding her left arm. "What happened Maka?" I asked. "While you was under Blake's control, you were ordered to kill us." She said. "And you had everyone in you magic, squeezing us all to death." Kid finished. "You broke Maka's arm." Blackstar said. "Sorry everyone." I said. Mist moved his head to my side. I patted his head. "Your personality is the same as Mist. Your personalities are completely symmetrical!" Kid said. He walked over to me. His eyes were shining. "The only thing that isn't symmetrical is that symbol you have under one eye!" He then said. I laughed slightly. "Would it be better if another symbol appeared?" I asked, laughing still. "Yes, but keep all the other things the same. Everything else is good the way it is." He said. I focused on making another symbol pop up. It worked surprisingly. "Now everything about you is perfect!" He said, eyes shining again. I laughed a little more. We began our walk home. I let Mist go back through the portal. Maka walked on my left and Kid walked on my right. He seemed to really like me. The griffons took us back to the main path. We thanked them and continued home.<p>

Maka was sent to the hospital to get her arm fixed up. Blackstar and Tsubaki went home. Liz and Patty went home as well. I was taken to Lord Death's Chamber. Stein, Spirit, my father and Kid led me there. I  
>was very nervous, meeting Lord Death and possibly getting killed. The big doors slowly opened. We entered and they closed. Lord Death had his back to us. "Lord Death, we brought Charm." Stein said. He turned. "So you are the witch girl?" He asked. "Technically I'm part witch, part weapon." I said shyly. I showed him by turning my right arm into a blade. Then I brought my arm back. "I see. Would you consider her dangerous Stein?" He asked Stein. "When she was under hypnosis she was pretty dangerous. As she regained control of herself, she summoned a drake. She seems to be able to control her powers. So she is not dangerous toward us." Stein said. Lord Death looked at me. "Do you know why the Black Scar wants you?" He asked me. "I don't know why?" I told him. "I'll allow you to keep you life, as long as you help us get rid of the Black Scar. I would do it myself, but I can't leave Death City." He said. "Sure, but what happens to me once they are gone?" I asked. "I will let you live your life as long as you are good." He<br>said. "Alright, I'll help." I said. "Great, now would you like some tea?" He asked. "No thank you, I have to go check on Maka." I told him. "Alright, maybe next time?" He asked. "Yea." I said. "I'll take you." Kid said. We walked out together. As we walked down the hall, something seemed different with Kid. Now that I think of it, he has been very nice toward me. Does he possibly have a crush on me? No he...well maybe. I must not think about this now. I may start to blush. "Hey Charm...do you like me?" Kid asked. I looked over at him. He was slightly blushing. "Yea." I said shyly. My cheeks turned hot. Now I'm blushing, great. "Then would you...possibly want to...go out with me?" He asked. I just stared at him. My face was probably the color of a cherry. I couldn't think of anything to really say. But I had to say something. "Y-yes." I whisper shyly. "Thank you!" He said as he hugged me. I can't really explain this feeling, but I'm actually glad he asked. I must have liked him without realizing it. We continued our way to Maka's room, hand in hand. We got to her room and entered. Maka was sound asleep. Stein walked in behind us. "I forgot something, Charm, let me have a blood sample please." He asked. "Why?" I asked. "I need to see if the black blood is still in you or if it is gone." He replied. "Sure." I said. Stein pulled a needle out of his pocket, lightly pierced the skin on my arm and withdrew some blood. It looked black. "I'll run some test, but right now you still have black blood in you." He said. He left the room. Kid and I sat in a couple of chairs beside Maka's bed. "So...what did you go through while under Blake's control?" Kid asked. "I can't remember much, but when I began to hear Maka yelling for me, I was sinking in the black blood. Someone who was also there helped me out of the blood and helped me get back." I said. "What did that person look like?" Kid asked. "The person was a guy. He had black hair and blue eyes. He never told me his name." I said. "Oh...ok." He said. I looked at him for a moment. "Are you looking for someone who has black blood?" I asked. Kid looked at Maka. "Maka's partner before you had black blood and did the same thing you did. During a fight with a witch, Maka and Soul was separated. Everyone believes he is dead. Maka was so depressed before you became her partner," he said as he looked at me, "she smiles like she used to. Everyone is glad to see her happy like this." He finished. I looked at Maka. No wonder she never wanted to talk about her past and now that I think about it, her mood has become positive. I laid my head on Kid's shoulder. He laid his head on mine. "I'm glad I can make her happy." I said.

Maka woke up about an hour later. She looked over at us and looked slightly confused. "Maka, how are you feeling?" I asked. "Fine now, just slight pain, but everything else is good." She said. She sat up. "So what's up between you two?" She asked. I realized I was still laying my head on Kid's shoulder. I looked over at Kid. "Um...should we tell her?" I whispered into his ear. "Yea, she should know." He whispered back. I looked at Maka. "Some things happened and now...Kid and I are dating." I said as my face began to turn red. She smiled. "Ok...I feel happy for you both." She said. I could tell she felt somewhat sad. She may have liked Soul this much. I am making a vow now to find this boy named Soul, for Maka's sake. Blackstar and Tsubaki walked in five minutes later. "How are you doing Maka?" Tsubaki asked. "Fine." Maka said. Blackstar looked at Kid and I. "Why are you blushing, Charm?" He asked. My face got hotter. "They are dating now." Maka said. "Oh, no wonder she's blushing." Blackstar said. "Come on, don't tease her." Maka said. "You're right Maka, I'll stop. Hope it works for you both." He said. We sat around for another hour joking around, laughing, and as twilight faded, we told ghost stories. We had fun before we started the stories, Liz and Patty came by. Liz would always get scared while we told our stories. "Hey Kid,  
>it your turn." Maka said. "Oh no...his are really creepy." Liz said. "I really like creepy stories." I said. "Alright, this story is called Lucy Lou. This story is about a couple who go to this bridge and their car dies. The guy and Lucy get out of the car to look around. The guy tells her to get back into the car while he go looks for help. She waited in the car for about an hour when she heard a screeching sound in the distance followed by a scream." Kid had started. Liz was already shaking slightly. "Lucy looked out the back window and saw nothing. She then looked back forward. In the distance, she thought she saw a pair of red glowing eyes in the shadows. She began to get scared. The eyes then disappeared into the shadows. A few minutes later, there was a scratching sound behind her. She turned and saw a massive black figure with glowing red eyes. It moved around the car to the passenger door. It slashed at the door. It then climbed onto the car and jumped, crushing the car to the point she had to get out and fell to the ground. She was horrified at the sight of her dead boyfriend's body. she got up and ran into the shadows. The black beast threw the car against a tree and chased after Lucy." Kid paused for a moment. Liz was almost in tears. "The next morning, police found the crushed car and the guy's shredded body. They sent out a search party, but never found Lucy. If you go to Demon's Bridge, you are supposedly able to hear Lucy's screams in the tunnel and hear the beast as well. You are also able to see the beast too, but none have seen it and lived to tell the tale." He finished. Liz was crying. Honestly everyone was creped out by that story. I must have been the only one to enjoy it. We continued late into the night, having fun in telling stories and scaring the crap out of Liz.<p> 


End file.
